A New Cooper
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: It's been a 14 years since the end of Sly 3: HAT. Now, a new Cooper isfollowing in family bussiness of stealing stolen ideas.
1. CMail

"Sly Cooper", related people, places and things are copyrighted 2001-2005 by "Sucker Punch". All rights reserved. Don't allow your sharks to steal from me. Tina Cooper had been created in 2005 by me, Dr. Thinker.

"A New Cooper"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan-Fiction

"Chapter 1 – C-Mail"

Written by Dr. Thinker

-E-

Subject: Cooper Vault (and bit of misc.)

Thanks for restoring the Cooper Vault, Bentley. If my family was alive today, they will be pleased that you help restore Cooper Island. I bet pages from the "Thievus Raccoons", it took an entire day to hack in. Yesterday, Fox revealed that she known I was faking amnesia to get close to her—that why she lied like a thief--pun not intended--in the Inner Sanctum of the Cooper Vault. It turns out that we both saw our life flash before our eyes during that attack on Dr. M's vault. We married before you discovered us—but I saw that he was watching me—and I winked at him.

Wow! I heard my underground grapevine that the original Cooper gang was pretty good. I can't believe you located my father's page from the "Thievus Racconus" from the vault's Data Room. Now, I know that name of the move my dad taught me in that Cooper Vault, the "laser slide'—but only ones that had the blue "master thief" aura. Thought, I'm little surprise that Dr. M wasn't really the brain of my dad's gang, but the muscle. I'm also pleased that McSweety was the brains of my father's gang. Speaking of McSweety, he out of a jail. He's right next door. I had a talk with him the other day. It's out McSweety got a job making sure "Thief Net" servers don't go down—and if they do—only for a few minutes. I learned from McSweety, that Dr. M swallowed the second hate chip to Clockwerk. That might explain his genius and his hate for my father.

Well, I got a surprise for you. Recently, Tina Fox has been crawling into the vent systems of many buildings—including the local Interpol office and even the railroad station where we used to called home before sending four of the Fiendish Five to prison. I'm sending her other to you. She's at least 14 years old—and I'm afraid she may accidentally learn all of the moves in the "Thievus Racconus" before she reads it. She has my body—but Fox's reddish-fur color. She has a love of swimming—something I think it's from Fox's side of the family. She can heard anything from a mile around—thought she's been exploding the safe-side of "Thief Net"—the news of possible location of crooks, police arrest files, interviews with ex-crooks, and even old news stores about crook—stuff like that. And like most teenagers, she hates following the rules. Recently, Tina annoyed the Interpol's Head, Mr. Fredrick Fangs, during a police auction. If you saw Mr. Fangs in a dark alley, you might think of a wolf-version of Mugshott. She crawled into the secret area where a few more dangerous items were located. When, Mr. Fangs discovered her—he told me that he doesn't care were I put her—even the moon itself—just as long as Tina is out of his sights for a while. So, I decide to send her to you. Hopefully you keeping the Cooper's best keep secret under lock and key.

Friends Forever,

Mr. S. Fox

P.S. I'm been using Fox's name, since I married her.

-E-

Subject: RE: Cooper Vault (and a bit of misc.)

I pick the pages of Terra "Tech" Cooper, Sly. Getting the restoring system up and running was a week-long hacking job. Terra "Tech" Cooper put a lot of defenses that would kill a normal virus—but all systems bow down to my elite hacking skills. I found a lot of spare canes on the islands—and it's seems that all of them can open up the Cooper Vault's main door. Also I discovered a cave with a lot of fox hairs—I think that might how Inspector Fox got in the vault. It's seems they were a few special shafts that won't open unless the main vault has been unlocked. It's seems without Dr. M's feeding machines—the sharks had left for better waters—like the ocean around Australia.

On that insane owl, let's just hope that he doesn't have a third hate chip some place. I don't want you and Inspector Fox to die at his claws—even if she was a pain in the neck for us while we pull off our heists.

Don't worry, Sly. The Cooper's prize book is under a number/letter safe in my computer room—and that security in that room would give any security guards or thieves a nightmare for the rest of his or her life. Send her island—and I take good care of her—like I'm her uncle.

Friends Forever,

Bentley Shellac.

P.S. It's funny that Penelope's last name is Shellac.

Author Notes

Some how QuickEdit removed the e-mails for Sly and Bentley. All well, it was the e-mail names weren't that important for me.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	2. Tina

See Part 1 for the notes.

"A New Cooper"

A Sly Cooper Fan-Fiction  
"Chapter 2 – Tina"

By Dr. Thinker

-T-

Tina Fox was pleased with the vacation idea her father, Mr. Fox come up with. After getting on that bad side of Mr. Fangs, the vampire cop. In reality, she knew that Mr. Fang was a wolf—but when she got into the dangerous neck of that police auction—Mr. Fang acted like Count Dracula at an empty blood bank. Tina was wearing a black shirt that reads: "Where is the 'Cooper Gang' at?" and a black skirt with a hole for her tail. Her bottom paws were in sandals. She was setting on a deck chair on the only cruise ship docks at Cooper Island. They call the Island, Cooper Island since they is a mysterious golden door shape like a Cooper's favorite weapon, a cane with triangle-looking hook.

She looked at her empty drink. It was her favorite commercial root beer. It wasn't too far away from being just another glass with just ice cubes in it. She decided to check the web on her Playstation Portable. Her favorite web site was "Thief Net". Though, Sly Cooper and his gang know that "Thief Net" has a dark side that allowed them to sell stolen idea, most normal animaliods of her Earth know "Thief Net" as a warning tool. She liked to check out accident police reports. Her favorite crime from the past wasn't really all that bad. He was Sly Cooper, a master thief that only stole from other crooks. She wished her father was Sly Cooper, instead of Mr. Fox. It's seems that when either Sly was reported in act of stealing, her mom, who was a Inspector back then—instead of Captain, had a big blow-out in the temper department, making her fur more redder then usual when he escaped from her—though she pull in good amount of crooks—including the four of the Fiendish Five. She also liked some feature articles—when they take about what happen to Mr. Sly Cooper. She known about Sly Cooer's 'sob story' begins. On when Sly was just eight years old, a five member gang know as know as the Fiendish Five, come in and killed Sly Cooper's parents and stolen the "Thievus Racconus", the Cooper's family big book of thieving tricks, and splinted the book into five parts—and feeling to four different areas of the world to do vile deeds. Sly Cooper tracked them down and defeated all five of them—or so he thought. Clockwerk returned in a way in his next big adventure. It's seems that Klaw gang had stole all of Clockwerk's parts from a museum in Cairo, Egypt. Near the end of the adventure, it's seemed Arpeggio, the Klaw's gang tech genius, was going to become Clockwerk the Second, but Captain Neyla, in reality was Klaw member—and become Clock-la, much to the annoyance of the Cooper gang and Inspector Fox. At this time, Clockwerk scored a bit of a victory—as his beak broke the legs of one of Cooper's pal, a turtle named Bentley Temb. Fox destroyed Clockwerk's hate chip by stomping on it. News reports soon after--reveals that Bentley Temb was in a high-tech chair, but still able to give crooks a run for their money. They were collecting for people for a big job. She looked up to Cooper Mountain, and its strange gold safe-like door. Last news reports stated that Sly and the Panda King—a member of the Fiendish Five, where enjoying themselves in China. One of the most common rumors is that Sly Cooper is dead. Many normal people-some of them cops--ended up dead at the hands of the Fiendish Five, so she counts that rumor out. She either thinks Sly married someone or at least having fun with all the loot he collected from other crooks. With Sly still on her mind, she turned off her PSP and took the last slip of her root beer.

A crew member stated "Ms. Fox. We will be docking soon. I hope Bentley give you a good time."

-T-

She saw where's Bentley Shellac's mansion was. This gang was genius. He created a second island not far from Cooper Island.

An unfamiliar voice stated, "You must be Tina, I heard that you got in trouble with the cops."

Tina turned out in see a big pink hippo dressed in Hawaii-type T-shirt. Tina saw that shirt one before on T.V. interview with a race van driver. "You, Murray Van Smith, the stock-van racing champion—for the five years running. Do really bounce clear after every crash you in?"

The hippo turned himself into a ball and jumped a few times around Tina, before unrolling himself and answering Tina's question with "Yes, I do."

To Tina, Murray was easily to talk to despite he look to weight over 800 pounds. Murray explains that he was got his bounce ball move from an Australia's Dreamtime guru. Tina told him that she crawled into a secret room during a police auction. By the time, Tina and Murray got to Bentley's island mansion. Murray was laughing so hard that a female mouse was surprised to hear that laugh again.

The mouse asked, "Murray, is that you?"

Murray replied,"Penelope, the Murray is here. I got on the same boat as Tina Fox did. Bentley's taking care until Mistress Fox until Mr. Fangs forgets about her."

The mouse turned to the red-fur raccoon climbing up the ladder to one of the entrance to her mansion. "You must be Tina Fox then."

Tina joked, "Did my red fur give it away my identity?"

A new laugh joined in. A turtle in a wheel-chair come in. "No, but I was expecting you to join me. I see that you meet my wife, Penelope Shellac. I'm Bentley Shellac."

She looked down—no high-tech wheel-chair. It looked like a regular normal wheel-chair for the regular handicap person. To bad, for thinking this Bentley was the same Bentley that helped Cooper Gang on its heists with his sleeping darts and bombs. Well, at least she out of Mr. Fangs's eye-sights for about a week.

It's seems that seem that Bentley was still easily to talk to. She was showed around much of the location. They were some mysterious crawl space with blue lights dancing around them over all of place. It was the same kind of the light that put her Mr. Fang's bad list. She recalled that she spotted a blue lights near vent shaft by the bathroom doors while her mom in the women's bathroom. She crawled in—and discovered that she was in the venting system for the entire Interpol HQ, looking for a way out. Finally she found on and she dropped about more then 2 floors—but least less then 6 floors. Her best guess was about four floors. She ended up the back-side of the auction stage where the most dangerous items were kept. Mr. Fang discovered her and pulled her out the venting shaft she was in—and give the usual talking to. During this talk, Tina just rolled her eye over and over until Mr. Fang was done. Mr. Fang walked her to her mom, who was sitting down for the auction. She was told after the auction—to make sure the only red-fur he saw for the entire next week was her mom, Captain Fox. Lucky, Mr. Fox had a bright idea to send her to his Bentley's mansion.

-E-

Subject: Tina

Tina arrived just as the same time as Murray. Tina's been looking around the floor. I'm starting to think she's seeing blue "master thieves" auras in some of my area house. That night explain why she's been crawling around like a thief—pun not intended. I'm been working on new improve Hazard Room lately, it will make you sweat laser beams. If she gets the book, I'm going to train her to a master thief—if you can give the OK for it.

Friends Forever,

Bentley Shellac

-E-

Subject: RE: Tina

Thanks for the information, Ben. My wife has been wondering what happen if she didn't follow me to Russia while I was taking down the Fiendish Five. I told her that Clockwerk may have killed me—and the Cooper line would ended with me. I was wondering what might happen if Arpeggio got into Clockwerk instead of Captain Neyla. It could he been the same—or could Clockwerk could have been reborn more easily—since Arpeggio was a bird. Who knows? Puzzling time's possible outcomes is like trying to hack into William "Big Money" Door's bank account. Well, if Tina does get the book, she's free to learn how to come a thief.

Friends Forever,

Mr. S. Fox

-T-

Tina wasn't tired—she's was night owl—and she was bored with "Lumaines" for the Playstation Portable—and when she checked "Thief Net", she discovered that was down for the big nightly server check—and won't be up until the next morning. She saw blue lights dancing near the floor, and touches them. Tina thought it might fun to crawl around—but she got to avoid Murray, Penelope and Bentley. She crawled left, right, left, up and down, so much that she was confused. She wanted some light. She discovered that she in a vent shaft was under a bed with two electric clock lights beaming down on them.

She heard Penelope's voice stated, "I got an e-mail from the Panda King today, Bentley."

That name was familiar. The Panda King was a member of the Fiendish Five. He was the one that joined Sly in China for a big job—even if she didn't know what was that job was.

Then he heard Bentley's voice asked, "What did he have to say?"

Penelope's voice replied, "Well. Recently, some of Panda King's two best guards, showed up with a boy in tow. Jin King fell in love with their boy, Chi Ling. Being the son of the best two guards, Panda King decided to allow Jin King to married Chi Ling."

Bentley's voice asked, "What species is this Chi Ling?"

Penelope's voice replied, "He's a panda like Jin King. The guards allowed no one into Panda King's room. It just lucky that Sly used Panda King's trademark fire-works to tried to get a drop in—but according to you—the Panda King was awake at the time of the meeting."

Bentley's voice stated, "That's right. I recalled that Panda King noticed that Sly carried the cane of the Cooper Clan."

Penelope stated, "I wonder what Tina would think if she known that her father was really Sly Cooper."

Murray's voice was heard, "Must likely she roll her eyes—and shout that was impossible as moon appearing in the day time and the sun appearing at night."

Tina's face was blank as starless night—but her mind was enjoying herself for the first time in since she became a teenage. Tina could believe her father was Sly Cooper. He must have faked an illness or something to get close to her mom. It's the only way, she could have been done. She known were she was know—Bentley's bedroom. She heard Murray's heavy feet walking out the room—into the room across from Bentley. Now, she got to get back to her room with out annoying anyone---but she didn't know what direction to take.

'Why not let fate decide for me." Tina thought to herself as crawled thought more of Bentley's venting shaft.

-T-

Tina was getting tired of all of venting shafts. Tina vowed that next room she enters will fully—even if it was Bentley's bed room again. She saw that she was near an exit. She was in odd location. It's seems to be a hacker's paradise. They were computers—some with regular keyboards—other with blank keys used by hackers just for fun. On the chair set small high-tech wheel-chair. Inside that high-tech wheel-chair was a jungle pit helmet, and a bow without arrows—but with strange darts. She dropped down to the floor—and saw lasers beams pop over expect to where she was standing. She discovered that what she landed on was a number and letter safe. She saw small book near the safe: "Backwards Only: 3M2B1S"

She saw that the safe was digital, she recalled that she need to enter, "S1B2M3" to open the safe. She was wondering what was inside. The door's digital read out: "CORRECT" and open up. Inside was a book. She looked at the title, "Thievus Racconus", wondering what's that book is about—and why all the weird security for it. She saw a door. She didn't care where it led—as long as it's far away from Bentley's room. It turns out end up outside—right next to her room's window. She saw that the window to her door was easier to open from the outside then the inside—and she crawled back into her room.

-O-

Penelope asked, "What's up with your lab top? It lighting up like a Christmas tree."

Bentley replied, "Some got into my safe. My lab-top is making a silent S.O.S. It's connected to the digital safe in my computer room. It's only beeps if the 'Thievus Racconus' had been stolen from the safe."

Penelope stated, "Can you find where it is?"

Bentley replied, "Yes. When I restore Cooper Vaultback tonormal, I was able to put a Cooper tracking deceive on the 'Tennessee Kid Cooper's' page. I would have put in Slyster Cooper's or Sly Cooper's page—but I didn't want a thief to remove my tracking deceive. It won't take me long."

Penelope watched as Bentley did type like he was on fire or something. Soon, the computer found the "Thievus Racconus" location. It wasn't too far away—in was still in Bentley's mansion in Tina's room.

Bentley stated, "Well, Tina must got it. I'm going to check my computer room then I'm going to see Tina."

Murray saw Bentley leaving and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Bentley replied, "Thanks, Murray. I could use two eyes."

-O-

Murray was giving Bentley the father treatment, "You shouldn't leave your password out in the open. Sure, it was backwards. But you make it—worst by writing 'backwards only" back to your code to the vault. By the way, even me—the one with most dead brain cells of the gang-could guess 'S1B2M3' was your password."

Bentley stated, "I just going to change the password this morning before breakfast, since Tina was coming here."

Murray stated, "You should have done that before she arrived."

Bentley stated, "It's was impossible. I was tired-out from that week long hacking job on the Cooper Vault's Restoring Computer. I would neither thought that Cooper could do a fast swipe and get away before the person show up."

Murray replied, "I could. Sly did once a similar trick. You were trying to locate the police file on Fiendish Five. Sly was trying to locate some money so we can fuel for the van to get to the Fiendish Five's five hideouts. He discovered a crook by the named James "Baby Fang" Gator. He was able to steal a few jewels that Gator stole—which we used to get money for the van's gas. Thought, once we found about 'Thief Net', Sly only need to steal about 100 euros for four gas tanks—enough to get us threw most of our adventures."

Tina was up. She was paging thought the '"Thievus Racconus". To both, Bentley and Murray, the look was very familiar. Her face had a similar look when Sly took a look in the "Thievus Racconus" for new tricks. One of her paws was in a closed. As soon, as Tina's eye saw Murray and Bentley, she opened her closed paw as she stated "Looks for this" as she tossed a small fake raccoon-tail at them.

Murray caught it. "Is this the tracking deceive?"

Bentley nodded.

Tina stated,"I found on Tennessee Kid Cooper's page. So you guys worked with my dad when he was Sly Cooper."

Murray and Bentley stated in unison, "Guilty as charged, Judge Fox."

Tina laughed as she "I bet your thought's was going to years you set your eyes before a Cooper clan member."

Bentley stated, "It's been about fourteen years since the events on Cooper Island. Back then, it was called Keile Island and it was home to a mad doctor called Dr. M. Sly wanted to collect members. First up, was Murray who was still quite sorry for me, since one of the results of the Klaw Gang was that I ended up in a wheel-chair—Clock-la's beak—if you want to know what did it. Murray was in Venice, Italy waiting for the black water to run pure, bad news is that…"

Tina finished with the following, "….Octivaco was using tar to sink Italy's landmarks."

Murray, "I think I give removed knock a few teeth out of Octivaco. Next, we got rid of one BIG problem for my Guru, the Mask of Dark Earth—despite the Mask taking over your mom, Inspector Fox—back then. Sly got the mask off—and Inspector Fox's pals at Interpol turned the mask into another more then a memory. We send a night watching over your mom—then we disappear—back then Fox was after our hides for crime around the world."

Penelope entered Tina's room, "Next stop was for the Cooper gang was Holland. I was disguised as the Black Baron, a fighter pilot. I wonder what's up with the teams from Belgium and Iceland during a semi-dog fight match between Belgium, Iceland and Cooper's team. I didn't know what was up—but I had feeling either I was a boss in a Playstation 2 video game or end up in a part of one of the Cooper hi-jinx. It turns out it was the later when I heard Bentley's voice over radio after Cooper got shot out my engine. Cooper and I had a fight on a wing of high-tech airplane—despite my guards and my attacks, Cooper was able to discover that Penelope and the Black Baron were the one and the same."

Bentley stated, "Our next stop was China. Our first stop was Kunklan Mountains, to pick up an old foe of Sly Cooper--one of the Fiendish Five, the Panda King-- to help with the Cooper Vault. We helped save Jin King from General Tsao, and Panda King helps up with the vault."

Tina stated, "I recalled the headline: 'Jail Get Fried Chicken'—that's one of my favorite 'Thief Net' headlines."

Bentley stated, "That was a decent food pun for the Chinese newspapers. In Holland, Sly promised Dimitri, an ex-Klaw gang member, a favor. Soon, after the China caper, Dimitri took us to Blood Bath Bay, home to group of outcasts that main the ways of their pirate forefathers. We got back Dimitri's grandpa's scuba girl—and saved Penelope from LeFwakee as well. Then we attempt a few tried at the Cooper Vault. The first one was failure since Dr. M closed the door. The second one had better luck-despite a few problems with Dr. M. Soon, Sly was in the Cooper Vault—but then we show up just to see Dr. M just stand there like he was a lunatic. Murray got us out of there—and the gang found discovered Sly Cooper's cane, leg pouch, and a calling card. We didn't know all the details—but Dr. M's is deader then a doorknob. Few months after that event-- Murray and me went on our own paths. Soon, I got an e-mail from Sly. It's told us that he married Inspector Fox, and had a baby raccoon—you. He also explained what happen in the Inner Sanctum. Sly meet up with Dr. M and Sly. Sly whacked Dr. M with change for a while, but then Inspector Fox showed up—and Sly got in the way of Dr. M's attack. Dr. M got blasted by Fox's shock gun. Sly faked amnesia as Fox tried to get him. Fox lied to her—and claimed that Sly was her partner. Recently, I learned both then have the same reason—they both face death on that day. Do you have any questions, Tina?"

Tina stated "Just one, Mr. Temb." Tina paused, "Do have permission to come a thief from my dad?"

Bentley replied, "Only if you got the 'Thievus Racconus' out of my safe. Let's go, to tell your dad."

-E-

Subject: "Tina Fox and the Thievus Racconus"

It's been a weird night here. It turns out Tina wasn't tired when she got her bad—and got bored with playing "Lumaines" and "Thief Net" was down for a server check. She decided to crawl around. She discovered me and my wife talking about an up-date e-mail from the Panda King about his daughter, Jin King, finding a good husband. She found my computer room, where I keep my high-tech wheel chair. She got into my digital vault and used my code to get in. She got the "Thievus Racconus". We told him all about the events of Cooper Island, and even about the battle you had with Dr. M on that island.

Friends Forever,

Bentley Shellac.

-E-

Subject: Are You Insane?

Bentley Temb, you should been a shame of yourself. What code did you used? "S1B2M3"? A baby could figure that code out.

Anyway, the new cops are getting too lazy for my taste. Most of my pals at Interpol are planning on retiring soon. Having Cooper stealing again my awake those deadbeats up, thought I want Tina to take a page from the comic book superheroes—if she's planning on being a thief.

Catch you later,

Captain Carmelita Moyatana Fox.

P.S. What in the world is the "Thievus Racconus"?

-E-

Subject: No, I'm not! (Was: Are You Insane?)

Carmelita, you are more embarrassed then I was at the time of discovering of Tina getting the 'Thievus Racconus". In fact, that code was the code I used. I was going to change it—but I was tired out from hacking the Cooper Vault's Restoring Computer.

You mean a secret identity. I see if Tina is up for to doing that. I can't believe you are approving of thieving. I think some Sly Cooper is running off on you. What about those apes you usually hire to do you shoot for you? How are they acting? Decent enough for you taste?

Logging Off:  
Bentley Shellac

P.S. The 'Thievus Racconus' is the Cooper Clan's prized book with all of their thieving moves—from the ancient Egypt to the way to the present day—in it.

-E-

Subject: Sorry.

Bentley,

I forget to tell you that Carmelita's computer is connected to my computer—she was able to found your e-mails in my folders. Anyway, I saw her reply to your e-mail, I can't believe it—but a secret identity might help Tina out—if she wants it. If not doesn't matter to me—but Carmelita would have a cow or two.

Friends Forever,

Sly Fox

-T-

The morning breakfast for Tina was surprising decent tasting pancakes and sausages. The talk was everyone's opinion on what happen earlier that night. Soon as Tina got done with one of her pancakes, she asked, "So what did my parents think about that become a thief?"

Bentley replied, "Sly stated that it doesn't matter for him—but your mom wants you take a page from a comic book superhero—if you planning on become a thief."

Tina stated, "You mean like a secret identity. I'm game if that wants she's wants."

Bentley replied, "That's right. Good thing I made a new improved Hazard Room for you to learn all the tricks that Cooper clan was know for."

Tina stated, "I had idea. I'm keep Tina Fox has my regular identity—but if I'm doing thieving you can call me Slytana Cooper."

Bentley stated, "Sounds good enough for me."

Tina stated, "First, let's work on Slytana's outfit."

AUTHOR NOTES

I believe they are two kinds of animals in the "Sly Cooper's" universe. Animals like we had to our own world—and animaliods. An animaliods is an animal that acts like human—such as Sly, Bentley or Murray.

In Sly 1, dunning Ms. Ruby's level, they are voodoo chickens running around. In Sly 3, one of the bosses is a chicken animaliod named General Tsao. Animaliods usually eat animals—though they may a hilariously line like "What species is he or her?" in my story.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	3. Slytana's Birth

Note: TR stands for entries in the Cooper Clan's "Thievus Racconus".

"A New Cooper"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan-Fiction

Chapter 3 – "Slytana's Birth"

By Dr. Thinker

-TR-

Bentley given me some empty paper that matches the type used in the "Thievus Racconus". My name is Tina Fox, a.k.a Slytana Cooper. Recently, I discovered that my father was Sly Cooper. I got this book from Bentley's safe in his computer room. My mom wanted me to have a secret identity like a comic book superhero. I decide to use Tina Fox has my normal identity—but Slytana Cooper is my thieving identity. I'm right now learning about much about the Cooper's family from the "Thievus Racconus".

We sended all of yesterday creating the outfit that Slytana is going to wear. We decide on bright red for the outfit. The outfit is similar to my dad miss his hat. Instead, I had blonde hair wig—having the wig will confuse witness. For Slytana's cane, I found took my father cane and painted in handle in a paint that matches Slytana's outfit. Tomorrow, I'm going to start training, he's going to start with non-animaliods guards—that's means laser beams and spot lights. I'm been reading up by Ancient Egyptian ancestor that had the power to turn invisible. I see if I can try it soon.

Slytana Cooper

-O-

Tina in her blonde wig and red outfit of Slytana Cooper reappeared by the end of the course.

Bentley smiled as he stated, "Nice work, Tina. You holding the invisible power of Slycanumtin longer then Sly could. Sly could hold it for only 10 seconds—you can hold it for an half of minute."

Tina stated, "I was hope for sixty seconds."

"Well, let's move on. Let's go to some your familiar with-crawling around."

Tina joke-fully asked, "Like Spider-Man?

Bentley smiled and laugh, "Good one."

-TR-

I shocked Bentley today. I could hold my invisible longer then Sly can. Crawling was pretty decent—I got a handful of practice on that. Next, Bentley decided to train me the window sneak trick. The rest of the day was safe 101—number safes, letter safes, the old number dial, and combine safes. Possible hidden locations for codes: such as under a table, in a piece of art or written in invisible ink in a regular store-brought book. Tomorrow, it's Crane 101 as well as some moves that Sly used a lot on his adventure.

Slytana Cooper

-O-

Bentley saw some crawling under his bed again—but instead of in the venting system—it was more under the bed. Bentley was surprised—thought he was dressed differently then usual. The raccoon was dressed in a dirty white-t shirt and shorts—but Bentley knew the raccoon—since his face was familiar-Sly Cooper.

Bentley shouted, "Long time no see, Sly."

Sly replied, "Same hear, Bentley"

Bentley stated, "So why are you? And how did you get here so fast?"

Another familiar voice stated, "Same as me, he wanted to see how Tina's training is going." Out of the light, stand Captain Carmelita Fox. She was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and yellow mini-short. "And for how he got here--my helicopter."

"Fantastic." Bentley replied. "She kept her invisible for thirty second."

"Oh, man." Sly stated. "She broken my record of ten seconds and she's not even on a field mission, yet!"

Captain Fox asked as she picked up a notebook, "What's this, Bentley?"

Bentley stated,"That was my notebook if and when I got a Cooper kid training. I just wrote the notes for today's training. Mostly it was easy stuff. I'm going to crane tricks for the morning and in the after noon, the tricks you learned on the path to defeat the Fiendish Five. So by the way, Carmelita, she's doing the secret identity you wanted her to do. She's using Tina Fox is her name when she's not doing anything thieving, but Slytana Cooper is her name when she is doing."

Sly asked, "Will you be doing the Laser Slide and the Laser Climb of my parents?"

Bentley stated, "Yes. I will be. Even know you only used the laser slide a bit in Vault—and you never done the Laser Climb. By the way, Tina has an idea for your section of the Cooper Vault."

Sly asked, "I wonder what that is?"

Bentley stated, "You have to ask her."

-T-

Though, he was dressed out of his normal clothing. Tina could see that her father, Mr. Fox was approaching her. Tina was right now in a decent one-piece orange swimsuit. She just got done with a bit of swimming and was about to head inside to change into clothing.

Tina stated, "Hi, dad. Sorry for smelling like I'm been in sewer pipe, but it will be a decade before the water stops smelling like a mad scientist's pet project. What bring you here to my neck of the woods?"

Sly replied, "I wanted to how Bentley is training in the art of thieving. You bet my record at keeping my invisible power on. Your mom is here as well—she's been checking Bentley's note on today's training. So Slytana Cooper—that name has a nice ring to it. I heard you had idea for my leg of the Cooper Vault."

Tina stated, "As you know, Sly. You face Clockwerk—and beat him twice—I was thinking about pieces metal in the shape of Clockwerk's wings. "

Sly winced at the metal owl's name, and then he said, "I just broke him into pieces the first time. Your mom destroyed his hate chip when Neyla took over his body."

Tina replied, "You at least keep him from do harming."

Carmelita stated, "She has a point there."

Sly replied, "I couldn't have done the first job, if you weren't there. We teamed up to take Clock-la down."

Tina replied, "If you want to do angst—do it out of my room, please."

Sly and Carmelita started to laugh. After the laugh died out, Sly stated, "Sorry, recalling Clockwerk makes me doubt myself sometime."

Tina stated, "No problem. I try to mention the bird name much—unless it's very important."

Tina heard Murray's voice yelled, "Sly and Carmelita, Get in here, now! I found something out while exploring Cooper Island."

-T-

Tina, Sly and Carmelita saw Murray, Bentley, and Penelope sitting around the title with a look of madness at a certain baboon-like animaliods. He was wearing a mad scientist lab jacket. Sly, Carmelita, Murray, and Bentley know this mad scientist has Dr. M, the ape doctor--the one that took over Cooper Island in hope of the getting his hands on the Cooper's force. But, he spoke in a different voice—like an owl that had nasty metal voice

The Dr. M robot stated, "Sly, I guess you can say the jig is up. I know the Cooper gang's money was dead from one of their biggest heist in FBI HQ in Washington, D.C. The same files you stole from Inspector Fox when you wanted to get payback on me for killing your father. Before I decided to kill our parents, I, Clockwerk, wanted to empty your Cooper Vault—easily. But I didn't know where to start my hunting---in the past, when I spotted your one of your ancestors--they usually get slips out of my claw for a few weeks. I saw them near the end of their life—usually in China or Japan. I wonder what's up, so I thought they might be heading to one of the islands in the South Pacific. So, I created a robot based on your dad's little muscle-head monkey-but give him the brains to put up the some great defenses---but Inspector Fox fried my robot's circuit—don't worry—this robot doesn't have a third hate chip. That was the reason, this Dr. M just stood there as the Cooper Vault want down. I wanted to steal your money and anything else in the vault—but looks I can't. This robot's on its last legs—and my robot brain—a.k.a. the hate chip was by destroyed by Inspector Fox. I HATE YOU COOPER!"

Finally, a few sparks come out—and finally the robot version of Dr. M runs out of energy. For a while, no one spoke—but then Tina spoke, "Well, that's was odd moment."

Sly stated, "My father used to said sometime when you a thief, the dime may flip—against you or for you. He wasn't big on grammar, but he was wise man I knew."

Murray stated, "If you asked me—looks like it's a flip for you, Sly. Clockwerk is finally out of the picture for good."

Bentley's eye stared at Murray for a while before Bentley said, "Good work, Murray. You come to logic conclusion—thought you didn't need a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

Tina stated, "Well, we just toss the left-over of this robot in your neck of the vault--near your picture."

Carmelita stated, "Finally, I got put the death of my raccoon police officer out of my mind."

Sly asked, "You had a raccoon teacher? Was her name Jennifer Squirrel by any chance?"

Carmelita replied, "Don't tell me is similar to me and you—it doesn't take a cop to know where you heading."

Sly replied, "Took the words right out of my mouth, honey—and beside you are a cop."

Carmelita stated, "You do have a point there, ringtail."

Tina said, "I get dress---and you can us the entire story."

Sly stated, "I need the 'Thievus Racconus' for help. My mom was mostly quiet as a mouse."

Tina asked, "Animaliod or plain animal?"

Sly laughed as he replied, "The plain animal."

-TR-

Well, today was an odd today for me. We learned the "Dr. M" that battled Sly in the Inner Sanctum of the Cooper Vault was a robot created by Clockwerk, a metal owl that has been a thorn in the Cooper family for years. Sly surprised everyone that Jessica Squirrel, Inspector Fox's cop teacher was his mom's maiden name-- turns out that Inspector Jessica Squirrel was a raccoon cop—she had different opinion on crime—if the person was stealing from a crook, she turns a blind eye. One time, it looked Jessica died in a fowl-up heist done to a crooked gang member. Thinking the gang got her teacher, Carmelita's opinion come well know since then-trying to arrest every crook in the world—one animaliods at a time. With a surprise remark from Sly, we learned that Slyster Cooper and Jessica Squirrel got hitched. Slyster Cooper, my grandpa, had written his adventure in his section of the "Thievus Racconus".

McSweety found out that Lord Sumazi, a nightmare crook and stolen some statues. Slyster, McSweety and Dr. M used their abilities to get inside the warehouse that was Sumazi's gang's headquarters. Jessica Squirrel had been recently been going undercover as crook to get the goods on Clockwerk, during Slyster's battle against Lord Sumazi, she was planning on getting the jewels for Slyster—but somehow Lord Sumazi found out that

Jessica was a cop. According to cop reports, they didn't found a body—but police assumed that she died—much to Carmelita's pain. Slyster found Jessica—and fell in love with her. Soon, Slyster found Jessica's real family was very distant but still part of the Cooper clan. Soon, Slyster and Jessica had my father—but it when my father was eight years—they meet their end at the hands of the Fiendish Five.

Any way, crane training went good—despite the early morning surprise. The afternoon covered my Japanese ancestor's "Ninja Spiral Jump", Tennessee Kid Cooper's "Rail Walk" & "Rail Slide", Slyster Cooper's "Laser Slide" and Jessica Cooper's "Laser Climb" and my dad's "Wall Climb" move. It's seem that only slide and climb on yellow laser beams that had the blue master thief aura. Red laser will cook me faster then a microwavable meal.

Slytana Cooper

-O-

Tina walked in the breakfast, "Any new is morning?"

Bentley stated, "It's a big one. The world had just figure out who in the heck is Mona Lisa is."

Carmelita replied, "Don't tell that smiling raccoon was a Cooper."

Sly stated, "She was."

Carmelita remarked, "I told you not to tell me. But how in heck in the name of Sherlock Homes did Leonardo DiVinci to paint her? I heard one of my ancestors was Italian cop hunting her down. "

Sly stated, "In fact, a crook faking Leonardo was about to have your ancestor, Niaco Alfoxa, arrest the real Leonardo. Mona Lisa Cooper got the fake Leonardo revealed. For saving Leonardo, he painted Mona's picture. Mona only left one sketch from Leonardo's notebook—the sketch to her painting."

Tina asked, "So what's on the plan for today?"

Sly stated, "I'm going to Cooper Vault again. Since it's been restored—I believe they been more things what I saw—and I wanted to study the Inner Sanctum a bit better.

-T-

Tina stated, "Nice work, grandpa." as landed by the door to the Inner Sanctum. She was dressed in her Slytana Cooper outfit. The door open—and inside was all the stuff that was their—but they was giant computer.

Sly was already at the computer. "This computer has many functions. One of which is a transporter. Carmelita, Penelope, Bentley and Murray down her."

Tina smiled, "Let's do it."

Soon, Carmelita, Penelope, Bentley and Murray were transported—and staring at the Cooper Computer. Soon, it sound liked it spoke, "Greetings, Cooper Gang."

Tina stated, "This computer can talk!"

The voice stated, "The reason for my talking can be if you can turn yourself around."

The entire group turned to see very small fully white raccoon. The raccoon was dressed in a black uniform. She was holding cane similar to the one that Tina was holding—though her handle was a black as a starless night sky.

The raccoon stated, "My name is Terka 'Techno' Cooper. I'm Slyster Cooper's sister and Sly Cooper's aunt."

Sly replied, "I didn't know any that survived the Fiendish Five attack on my home."

Terka stated, "I wasn't around the Cooper Mansion much. I'm been here working since the attack on the Cooper Home. When your parents were killed, I wanted to set-up your father's section—but Clockwerk's little nasty bunch left no fully intact pictures of your mom or dad. I found on a picture that had you in it—and used it to make his section of the Vault. Recently, I got tired out from trying to prevent a hacker from getting into the storing section."

Bentley stated, "I think that was my fault."

Terka replied, "Man. I know why it was so tough. I know about all of your elite hacking skills-Bentley could hack and steal all of William 'Big Money' Door's money."

Bentley stated, "I could-but Mr. Door's "Thief Net" has been a big help to us."

-TR-

Well, Sly and me got a great surprise today-after yesterday's good one. It turned out Terka "Techno" Cooper, was living underneath the Cooper Vault. She explained she had to she's been working to restore every Cooper's section. She talked a lot about her brother, Slyster Cooper. We didn't want to find her—we just wanted to explode the Cooper Vault. Sly got ahead of me during Tennessee Kid Cooper's next of the Cooper Vault. I fell off on of the one of the railroad tricks when I tried to jump to the next one. Unlike Sly Cooper, I can swim, so that wasn't too much of a problem for me. I got back to the wanted post of "Tennessee Kid Cooper" picture and tried my luck again. Today, I learned about "Thief Net" dark side. It turns out that "Thief Net" is automatic seller of crook tools—if you got the right about of stolen loot.

Slytana Cooper

-O-

Carmelita leaned against Bentley's kitchen wall as she took out a comb and stated to bush her tail. In a moment, Sly walked in. Sly was holding Tina's Slytana Cooper outfit in this hand.

Sly stated, "Tina is all tired out from the vault run. She's not going to doing any night actives for a while. "

Carmelita stated, "So what's up for tomorrow."

Bentley stated, "I'm going to give a random mission from the past."

Sly asked, "From my past?"

Bentley stated, "That is a secret."

-TR-

Today test for me was a few random missions from the past. The First test turned out to the stealing of Sly Cooper's own files from Inspector Fox's own safe and escaping her. Carmelita winced at her illusion's own voice when she heard her illusion telling me to stop it. Second was the entire trick against the Black Baron, Sly enjoyed me knocking Penelope's illusion into next week. Third test was one of first Clockwerk battle. The final test was Jin King and the treasure away from General Tsao. Bentley wanted to show me anything is possible. According to Sly, his dad stated this periodically: "When you life circles around stealing other people stuff, don't be surprise it turns on you now and then." My dad reminded me that master thieves only steal from other crooks. He only stole from police when either he need some information—such as the files on the Fiendish Five—or to get dangerous items out of their hands—such as the Clockwerk parts.

Carmelita explains with most of the cops retiring—they are two possible cops to get my Cooper's case. One of them is Inspector Anna Fang, Mr. Fang's daughter. Pros are that Anna Fang is usually trips up on her own tail periodically and she's not a fast runner like Carmelita was during my dad's time as a thief. Cons for Anna Fang are that she is good with the shock gun and she is usually so calm that nothing can shake her up. The other cop that might chase me is—Inspector John Keystone. Pros for him are John is a mountain lion that enjoys attention and he always forgets his shock gun time to time. Cons are John is a fast runner and he has a very short fuse—even shorter then my mom back when she was chasing my dad.

Slytana Cooper

-Author Notes-

Ok. Now, with her training complete, Tina is ready to be master thief. And of course, Slytana Cooper may have her work cut-out of for her.


	4. First Job & First Results

"A New Cooper"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan-Fiction

Part 4 – "First Job & First Result"

By Dr. Thinker

-O-

Even since the disappearance of Sly Cooper, the night was always quiet—and both the cops and crook have token it very easy since then. Back when Sly Cooper was around, crooks would have tried to make their security to force normal crooks that Front Knox in the United States look like a better target, but now, mostly it's just a few spotlights that can active gun turrets or a bit of laser beams before you each the safe. Usually only a few thieves used these—other used a word safes or a number safe.

Mike "Sword Man" Fava, a coyote-animaliod with a taste for good weapons was just awaking up from a good night sleep. He had stolen some swords that were once owned by the Emperor of Japan during WWII. First thing, he always does before going out to meet his crooked pals is to check his safe. He shut down the laser beam system he used, and he discovered a surprise when he entered his code into the safe. He discovered a red Cooper mask in safe. He knew a local bar that Sly Cooper usually drinks at—it wasn't to far from his home.

-O-

The bar was called "Davy Jones's Locker". The bar sign had picture of the so-called famous "Jolly Rogers" skull and bones pictured. The bar was empty but there a few cane marks on the floor.

The bar-tender, a sheep animaliod named David Jones, stated, "Hey, Mike. I hadn't seen you out in the day time for some years. The last time, you in my bar, you hired some guards—just in case of Sly Cooper tried stealing from you."

Mike asked, "Have you got male raccoon visited you last night?"

David replied, "No male raccoons—but I did have a female raccoon."

Mike asked, "Did this raccoon have a stolen object or a cane with a blue handle?"

David replied, "No—but she did have a cane that look similar to Sly's cane—but it handle was painted as red as her dress—Sly's cane was blue."

Mike asked, "Did you order a 'root beer'—I heard from the underground grapevine that's Sly Cooper's favorite drink."

David replied, "Yes. She did order a root beer. I recalled her that she had plans to steal from a coyote crook."

Mike remarked, "Finally I got a 'yes's out you. The coyote crook was me she stolen from."

-C-

Carmelita Fox sat next to Inspector Anna Fangs and Inspector John Keystone. It turned out they was special matter and all active cops had to attend—no if, ands or buts. Mr. Fang was all business during meetings. Carmelita zoned out as the last retiring cops was read one. Soon, she heard another officer ask a question, and she was awaken.

Mr. Fang was laughing as he was repeating the officer question, "So if this meeting so important, why do you keep listing all the retiring officers? Well, I tell you, I'm trying to figure out who is going after Cooper's daughter. Captain Fox is out of the picture, she married the last one."

The rest of the Interpol offices laughed at Mr. Fang's remarked, much to Carmelita's dismay. Once the laughing die had down to a tickle—only Ms. Fang and Mr. Keystone were still laughing—but then a female jaguar-named Tanya Kimbazi, asked a question.

Tanya Kimbazi asked, "How do you know it's not Cooper's mom?"

Mr. Fangs stated, "Well, one reason saw the out-come out the attack of the Fiendish Five on the Sly Cooper's parents' mansion. The Cooper's mansion was totally filled up with raccoon parts—with the exception one of 'Sly Cooper'.

The newer members of the International Police were shocked silent, but Inspector Anna Fang had a question.

Anna Fang asked, "Mr. Fang, why do you believe Sly had another kid? According to recently grapevine rumors he only had Tina Fox. Explain, please."

Mr. Fang replied, "Recently, Mike 'Sword Man' Fava, the crook who last month stole a lot of Japanese swords that once belong to the WWII Emperor of Japan from a museum. This morning, these swords were found on top of main Interpol office here in Paris, France, as well as a red 'Cooper Gang' logo. On the 'Cooper Gang' logo was a name, Slytana Cooper."

Inspector Keystone yelled, "I will take her down!"

Mr. Fang remarked, "That line remind me of someone else in my eyesights right now. Mistress Carmelita Moyatana Fox. The last time, I send an opposite gender after a raccoon thief, she married the thief."

Carmelita heard more laughing at her. Soon after the second around of laughing at Captain Fox's past, most of the newest cops were raising their hands. Soon, Mr. Fang had made his choice, Inspector Tanya Kimbazi.

-C-

Carmelita was surprised to see her red door opened. Inside, was Anna Fang replied. Anna was sitting Carmelita's chair.

Anna stated, "Come on, out with out, Tina Fox is Slytana Cooper."

Carmelita remarked, "Your imagination is running wild, have you been sleeping while on work?"

Anna replied, "No, I saw her crawl out of the venting system in the local mall. Sly Cooper was known for crawling in and out of venting systems of crooks homes."

A familiar voice—Inspector John Keystone stated, "You just want to be famous like me."

Anna remarked, "Mr. Keystone, if I wanted your two cent, I will ask for it. I do not want to famous like you—you are very annoying to me—and I like to see you out of my sights before I get a chance shoot you—and the way out can you close Captain Fox's door"

John replied, "I got it. It's doesn't take a rocket scientist to know when you not wanted."

-TR-

Yesterday, I got my first heist pulled off. The resulting headlines are good read—thought some of reporters think I'm Cooper's wife who is doing the jobs now or Sly has got a odd fetish for girl clothing now. It wasn't hard to do the job--the word to Mike's safe was "SAFE". You didn't need be a hacker to get to his guy's code. I'm not assuming all crooks had the same code—but he got to the lazy crook in the universe.

My mom has given me some good news, bad news, and some odd news. I give you the bad news first: Mr. Fang had put Inspector Tanya Kimbazi, a female jaguar with white fur, on my case. Tanya is one of the weird cops---if not the weirdest--on Interpol's pay role. She comes up with ridiculous plans that so crazy that no one in the right mind will think it's works—but some how she's gets her crook. The good news is that doesn't have weird plans all the time, she usually follows the book to the letter—and she prefers to use a boomerang as weapon. The odd news is that Anna Fang has this believe that Tina Fox and Slytana Cooper are the one and the same. She wants to meet with Slytana Cooper at on the roof top of the local fire station. My mom give me the information—and she told me that my choice to whether or not to meet up with Anna. I have until Saturday at midnight to make my up my mind. I let fate handle the meeting.

Slytana Cooper

-T-

Tina opened up a small safe—a safe that had numbers, letters, and symbols. She entered her code—and took out a small box. Inside was two boxes-one containing a dark as the night sky book-bag containing the Cooper's clan prize book, the "Thievus Racconus" in it. The other box contained a Tina's "Slytana Cooper" outfit. She quickly put on the outfit—and the blonde wig. She crawled up the bed—and grabbed her cane.

As soon as she opened up the window, she saw a familiar face in crawling in. Sly Cooper was in his blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Sly leaned against the wall. Sly stated, "Be careful. I know cops are dangerous to thieves. I speak from my own past on this one."

Tina replied, "Don't worry. Trust me."

Sly thought that line was bad news—even if he said it a couple of time in the past to keep his friends from worrying too much about him.

-O-

Anna was standing quietly on the roof top of the mall. She was thinking Slytana won't make an appearance anytime in time. Anna feel something like her purse was pulling, and someone was dumping it's contained. Anna saw her usually mirror, lip stick, Interpol ID and badge, her wallet, her stamp, her flashlight, and her house key being dumped on the roof top.

Anna stated, "Slytana, they are no weapons on me."

Slytana remarked, "Can't be too careful around cops, Mistress Anna Fangs. Tell me the truth of why you want to see me."

Anna stated, "I don't feel right being a police officer in this era. To easy for my taste—and especially since my dad become the head 'blue cheese' of the Interpol—I was a constable while Sly Cooper was around—but as soon as Sly disappeared. Captain Fang was given the head cheese job—and I slow down by running—and keep tripping over my tail to try to get my demoted or even fired—but my dad just turns the other way—I just keep filling out boring paper work on my failures."

Slytana Cooper walked—or more logically—slide down a pole into the light of Anna's flashlight. She was a red-hair raccoon with a red blouse and red skirt. She was holding a cane with a red handle. On her head was an either a patch of blonde hair or a decent wig.

Slytana asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Anna replied, "I want to help you out."

Slytana asked, "You want to create a gang like Slyster's or Sly's ones?"

Anna replied, "Took the words right out my mouth." Anna paused before she asked, "So how do you become Slytana Cooper?"

Slytana remarked, "Rip up your Interpol ID and I tell you."

Anna stated as she picked the Interpol ID and turned into some that garbage man would have like to deal with, "With pleasure!"

-T-

Sly asked Tina, "Really?"

Tina replied, "Yeah. She's just wanted to get out of police business. Any other question you want to ask?"

Carmelita stated, "What happen to her ripped-up Interpol ID?"

Tina answered, "I dumped it off in Mr. Fangs's office. So mom, if you heard Mr. Fang screaming like there is no tomorrow—it's going to all about Amy's leaving Interpol."

Sly stated, "Oh, my way, Bentley sent something for you. It's might be a bit of help to you in the field."

Sly handed Tina a bag that read "Thief Net" on it. Tina discovered it was orange radio/binoculars. She read the letter from Bentley that orange radio/binocular was a new "Binoc-U-Com" for her. Tina. They was also another "Binoc-U-Com", put painted as white as the snow in Alaska.

Tina stated, "By the way, Anna found a hidden building on the outskirts on Paris. We doing to see what's she found. We were planning to what is this on the up-coming Saturday."

-T-

Deep in the forest of new buildings on out-skirts of Paris, a mansion was a built. The owners had planted enough trees to protect it. Slytana and Anna was wondering why no had discovered it. Last Saturday, Anna was dressed in her cop uniform when Slytana meet her—but now Anna was dress in a regular white shirt and blue jeans. They saw that was stuck in a tree near-by was a door with owl claw making on. Tina was dressed in her Slytana outfit again.

Tina stated, "I think we found the Cooper's own mansion."

Anna replied, "No wonder the Sly's family was alone at the time of Clockwerk's attack."

They walked in. They was no blood—but they was the place was still a mess. All of the walls and floor had alligator claws and tailing marking, slimily frog sweat, dirty dog prints, and some panda bear prints were on some broken chairs. Metal claw make were on the dial to the Cooper's safe that one hold the "Thievus Racconus"

Anna stated, "Clockwerk's nasty vile bunch did a number on this place."

Tina remarked sourly, "That's the understatement of the year award winner. I bet Cooper never need in his original home since the Fiendish Five killed his parents."

-TR-

Well, today. Anna and I have found the original Cooper mansion. The mansion is outside of Paris itself in the middle of all of new building. It was still a mess, the police who discovered the place and removed the dead Cooper bodies and cleaned up the body—but they were still marking of the Fiendish Five's work left—Clockwerk's metal prints were still on the safe that once handle the Cooper's prize book—the one I'm writing in—the "Thievus Racconus." I told Cooper about it—and he was shocked to hear that it was still standing. I make a remark that from the road, it looked more a forest.

Sly got me and Anna, his wife, and part of his old gang helping us—Bentley, Murray and Penelope. The safe has been dumped in the junk year—after removing the dead to the Cooper Estate and a dead to Keile Island, which was original name of the Cooper Island. Also, we found the entire family list of Coopers—from Egypt to the Sly's era.

Slytana Cooper

-T

The Cooper Mansion's bottom floor was cleaned up from what was left behind by the Fiendish Five. So, Sly and his group wanted to check the basement to see what's down there. Tina, her mom, and Anna took the second-floor up stairs. It turned out that wasn't bad here—much of the room had stayed the same since the time of attack by Fiendish Five. They found a better picture of Slyster in the master bedroom. Slyster looked 40 in the picture. Slyster was dressed in a blue uniform similar to Sly's outfit. It's seemed that Slyster Cooper had a decent mustache that reminded Tina of a father from a 1950 sitcom. He was holding his pipe in his mouth—while holding his cane and a stolen jewel in the other. In the corner was a blue car with the Cooper logo on it.

Sly appeared via a venting shaft near Slyster's bed. "Hey, Tina can you follow me. We found something in the basement."

-T-

After crawling after her father, Tina discovered that he had found a car in the basement. The car was the same one in the picture that she found in the master bed-room—thought it's seem. In car's boot—or the Americans might say—the trunk--was open. Inside was another map to the Cooper Vault. It's seemed that a few notes lied in car's boot as well as bags of clothing. Tina picked up the first note and read it, "Sept. 25, 1988. To McSweety: I expected things getting tense with both the International Police and the Fiendish Five after us, I'm assuming you going to hide clues to the Cooper Vault for Sly to follow up when he old enough—then give yourself up to the cops. During my sleep last night, I had a dream about you meeting my son, Sly Cooper, meeting up with you—to get information out of you—though he was age 25 at the time. Slyster Cooper."

Sly replied, "That's odd."

Tina asked "What's odd?"

Sly answered, "The date is the odd thing. This is the day before Fiendish Five showed up and killed my parents."

Tina picked up another one note from the car's boot and read, "Sept. 25, 1988. To Sly Cooper: Sorry, I can't be there for you, son—when I meet your mother, Jessica, we had gotten the Terra Orb out of the hands of Lord Sumazi. The orb has the power to do view any point in history from the time of the dinosaurs to the far future. I learned that you will have only have a child—if the "Thievus Racconus" was stolen from us—so I took chance and stolen some plans for a death ray from Clockwerk. Sorry, for not telling you the reason before I died, but I had to keep on lid on it—because when I saw the future—I saw your daughter writing the words: 'The only Cooper ever to earn the 'Thievus Racconus'—after that—our prize book will be one against pass on from Cooper to Cooper—until the end of time. If you find this letter, check the engine of the car's bonnet—or as the American might say—the hood of it—for the orb itself. Good-bye, Slyster Cooper."

-TR-

Well, we got some odd surprises today while finishing up fixing up the Cooper Mansion. We got those surprises from Slyster Cooper. Two note—one to McSweety, a member of Slyster's gang—and one to my dad. My dad noticed the dates were the day before Fiendish Five got in and stolen the "Thievus Racconus". We got the Terra Orb out the engine of the Slyster's car.

I given McSweety his letter—and I had Murray deliver the better picture of Slyster to Terka Cooper—for Slyster's section of the Vault. We all used the orb get a better handle on the past: Fox used the Orb to get a better view of the Jessica/Slyster battle with Lord Sumazi; Bentley used the Orb to find out how the Fiendish Five killed Sly's parents; Murray wondering about his past asked to discovered who give birth to him—and we discover that Vondens were his parents—they were get-away drivers the Cooper since the Model T was created—and very protected of their autos—though they stopped before Slyster got chance to do this first thieving job—on the break from the racing circuit, Murray is going to pay them a visit; Penelope used to see who give birth to Bentley--the Mocks did. Mocks were computer creators—and have both had genius brain—they had been looking for their kidnapped son for years. Anna wanted to see what up with her dad after the event with the ripped-up Interpol ID, and we got a good rant with a bit of screaming. For me, I wanted to know what I to do with the orb—and I'm good—as soon as Murray gets back from delivering that photo to Terka

Slytana Cooper

-N-

LE PARIS NEWS

Nov. 19, 2019

TERRA ORB RECOVERED:

Recently, the famous Terra Orb had been made appearance. The Terra Orb has stolen by crooks for a long time—but recently, the Smithsonian Museum of Nation History in Washington, D.C. had discovered in their gem section was gotten into. The Hope Diamond wasn't stolen—but next the Hope Diamond was the Terra Orb as well as the Cooper remarked. On the Cooper logo was the words: "Keep this safe or you will be very sorry. Slytana Cooper." With the camera photos, we were able to get a good picture of Slytana's looks. She is a blonde hair, red-furred raccoon in a red blouse and red skirt. She held a cane similar to Sly Cooper's blue handle on—but her cane was red. Now, with a picture FBI and Interpol can make better wanted pictures to try to catch her.

-AUTHOR NOTES-

I wanted to make sure soon or later that Slytana Cooper's looks were totally revealed to the entire world—but I didn't know how to do. So I decide to have her return a stolen orb to decent museum.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	5. Second Job & Results

"A New Cooper"

A Sly Cooper Fan-Fiction #4

By Dr. Thinker

Part #5 - "Second Job & Results"

-O-

Tanya Kimbazi was pretty tick off. Someone had broken into Mistress Helen Hare's mansion and broken off with the necklace of Dr. Victor Van Door, the grandfather of William Door. Even, know Hare was arrested—and sent to jail. She founded Slytana's red Cooper paper mask—but how did she steal in when it was guardian by a Police Guard.

She stated, "Thanks for calling back, Fox."

From the near-by speaker, she heard Fox stated, "Not a problem on my part. What's up?"

She replied, "You see Police Guard didn't work."

Fox replied, "That's thing is impossible to break unless two police officers touch it! If it Sly Cooper was still stealing—and he touched it…"

Sly voice was heard finishing up Fox's line: "…I would be caught faster then a Walter Mouse-type crook."

She stated, "Well, we try to figure out what happen here, but mostly it was two cops that turned crooked."

Fox replied, "I heard from you later."

-T-

After the phone call, Sly heard laughing. Anna Fang and Tina Cooper were laughing so hard that they could awaken up every dead animal in the world.

Fox stated, "If you guys touch it, you would have been caught—but you laughing so devilishly that you make every James Bird's villain green with envy."

Anna replied, "We did. You forget that it keeps DNA of all Interpol members. I was one—and Tina is has a bit of your DNA. We were able to confuse The Police Guard. While Slytana stole the necklace—I erased the entire data—and used a few guards to make look normal."

Sly stated, "Bentley could never figure those things out."

Anna replied, "My mom is in the alarm fixing business. So I know the inside and outside of every type of alarm."

Tina added, "As for the necklace, we dropped it off at Thief Net's HQ."

-TR-

It only had been a month since my first thief. The part of Paris was Dimitri's old nightclub stand, that area had gotten enough cops—not enough to fill the Grand Canyon from top to bottom—but enough to force a thief to think twice of entering it. Recently, they had been reports in the section of a green parrot bird with a large wing in that area. From reading the Theivius Racconus, Sly Cooper, they were two birds he crossed; Le Fweke, a pirate in Blood Bath Day, and Appiego, the Klaww's Gang's big cheese or at least the one in the plan to put the robotic owl, Clockwerk, back together. Both ended up in defeat, Penelope knocked Le Fweke in the deep ocean waters around Blood Bath Day. Anna and I are 95 sure that Le Fweke is a shark toy. Appiego, the genius bird was---but Neyla betrayed him. They was no body found by the cops—Anna and I are 95 sure that Appiego might be still alive somewhere. I need away to get rid of those cops in that section so I can see which bird is it.

-T-

Slytana sighed. They were more cops then she expected. Their plan backfired on them. Anna Wolf's plot was easy—but quite dangerous. They place fake bombs on the Eiffel Tower as dummy of Slytana. The cops took the bait—but they didn't go on-to the Eiffel Tower itself. Anna and Slytana were soon in their up-to the necks in cops. They were starting to get tired—with only a baker dozen of cops left. A large green wing knocked half of the cops. The large wing bird land on the street right in front of Anna and Slytana, "Let made like a rat, and hit the sewer system!"

Sly, Anna, and the bird disappeared into the sewer system.

-T-

In the sewer, Anna sighed. The large wing bird was green parrotiod.

Anna asked, "So, can you spill the beans?"

The bird replied, "Yeah. The name's Alexandra. I'm usually called Alex."

Slytana replied, "You had a bit of English accent on that voice there, so I guess that are Appiego's daughter."

Alex replied, "Yeah. That's my father's name. Somehow the explosion of Clockwerk's mystery magic engine and the explosion of his spice-power blimp had burned a strange virus that can only be removed from heat. He was able to fly back to England. My mother had a hard time believing him to be him. He had to perform the entire "Macbeth" play to convince my mom that he was he."

Anna remarked, "Now that's what I call a 'bard curse', Alex."

Sly and Alex laughed at the awful pun. After that, Alex finished up, "My parents flew to Ireland to hideout for cops. Being the land of green, it was a perfect hideout for my father."

-TR-

With Alex and Anna, I got my threesome on the team. With some help from Bentley, we figure out that Anna is gun-shooting Bentley, and Alex is a flying version of Murphy. Things had been going good for us lately, despite the recently close cops. We hadn't meet up with out with that Tanya yet.

When I got home, Fox revealed that Tanya showed up after I followed Alex. Tanya search everywhere. Luckily, I took the Theivius Racconus with me. Alex got an idea, and we sent a lot of days at the old Cooper's mansion working on a helicopter. Meanwhile, I found Slyster Cooper's old symbol. Somehow, Bentley was amazed by it. It was far beyond anything that he saw—with only one familiar and bad exception—Clockwerk. It was almost too easy for me to operate it to make a baker dozen of red Slytana paper symbols.

Meanwhile, we learn that those cops were battle were ex-cops. They were hired by the mysterious Crime Controllers. The Crime Controllers had known rivals of the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang.

EDIT: This is almost three months late edit, but Appiego's payment of some old Klaww book he didn't want the law too find, had clue into something that shocked Sly. It seemed the Crime Controllers members had gotten tired of Clockwerk and Appiego back when Slyster was the leader of the Cooper gang. Slyster didn't want to deal with Clockwerk at all. He had figure out the usual Cooper meeting with Clockwerk is death. Knowing about the Terra Orb, they stole it from someone else, and give it to the crook that Sly Cooper's parents got it from. When I e-mailed the other old members of the Sly's gang, two members were very P.O. at the Crime Controllers—even it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know which one were P.O. the most: Dimitri and the Panda King. Since we didn't know who they were: We decide just wait them out. Soon or later, either we or they will make a mistake—and I can make a move. .

-TBC-

So, this is so LATE! I'm been working on other stories. I'm going to do a jump in the next part like DC Comics did recently. We see who's going to make the mistake: Slytana Cooper's gang or the Crime Controllers. It's a even bet either way—but my money is on the Crime Controller.

Logging off:  
Dr. Thinker


	6. One Year Later

"A New Cooper"  
Part 7 – "One Year Later"

By Dr. Thinker

Slytana growled, "I can't believe those stupid Americans. Why did these files to the Japan's Interpol Office."

Anna's voice replied, "According to the 'Le Times', the recent Japan Interpol Office is know for breaking codes. If they can break the code list, we can get the names of all Crime Controllers. You will need to use your Ninja Spiral move here. One more thing, before you steal anything, you need to drestory the proto-type sound stopper. Meanwhile, I will be shouting down the alarms. Alex's is all set up for the get away."

Slytana replied, "Let's do this!"

-T-

Tanya Kimbazi shouted, "Oh, no you don't Slytana!"

Slytana replied, "Well, I thought I lost you in United States!"

Tanya Kimbazi replied, "I heard about those coded files of the Crime Controllers, and going to make you regret showing up here."

Slytana replied, "Well, you have to a lot better then Ms. Fox was with that boomerang of yours then she was with the shock pistol."

-T-

Slytana sighed, "That was too close for comfort!"

Tanya replied, "At least, you had Tanya damage the proto-type sound stopper. It doesn't stop inside noise—it removes radio noise from outside. I was able to shut down the alarm. The code room is behind a black door. With exception of our cops, most of the cops are in their office or doing their lunch business."

Slytana sighed and walked to on. On her away, she discovered one of the cops had a rough day, and she was sleeping outside her office. She carefully swiped the coat, and put over her body.

Anna remarked, "Good move. If Tanya show up again, she's won't expect a thing. Just make sure to get rid before joining up with Alex. She doesn't know about the Cooper uses of disguises."

-T-

Slytana smiled as she saw the safe. It was dial safe. Turn it right—feeling for a vibration. Turn it left—feeling for a vibration. Turn it right again—feeling a vibration—stop it on the third trip.

Slytana replied as she removed the cop uniform and open up the window, "Got it!"

Anna replied, "Good! Let's get!"

Slytana jumped to a flag and run up the police's station fire escape to the roof. On the roof, Alex was sitting on "I" part of the building's misspelled "Police" which had "R" instead of a "L" in it.

Alexandra beaked, "Let's get out of there."

Slytana remarked, "Sure thing. I got the files!"

-S-

_The name's Slytana Cooper. I come from a long line of master thieving raccoons called the Cooper Clan. The Cooper Clan wrote a book about thieving called the "Theivius Racconus"-anyone who read became expert at stealing stuff. We only steal from crooks—because there is no fun in stealing from a regular citizen. If you deal from a master crook, you are a master thief. In the late 70s, there was a small problem, a group on the eve of my father's, Sly Cooper, day to get the "Theivius Racconus." A gang called the "Fiendish Five" showed up and stole it in pages. Along, Sly was dump at a orphanage—were he meet the first two member of his gang—his brain, Bentley & his muscle—Murphy. They were only family he need. He succeed in defeated each member of the Fiendish Five and recovered all the pages of the Theivius Racconus. _

_  
Right now, we had a major problem. The Crime Controllers had been kidnapping thieves and ex-thieves—that includes my father. I think my mom tried to figure the Crime Controllers and got lost on the way. . With the decoded file from Interpol, I can make things a little easy on Interpol. My pals, Anna and Alexandra are helping out. _

-T-

Slytana stated, "So which ball of unearthly smile are we going to send to the freezer's first?"

Anna remarked, "I'm looking for the weakest link—but it's seem the mostly a file is a coded rule book for new henchman. You better make a few appearances as Tina Fox. I radio you when I get an idea of which C.C. member we can first."

Slytana replied, "See you around!"

-TR-

Well, if you wondering why I'm not in school. My school had a good principal who told me get lost until the police could find my mom and my father. I heard Tanya was playing on see a new "James Bird" movie, so I decide to set next to her. During the time that James Bird is doing the usual thing to his female girls. We talked about Slytana. On the record, she treats my other self like Carmelita did to Sly, but the off the record, she told me that she don't mine the Coopers—but she's a young cop. Anyway, she still didn't have a clue that Tanya Fox is the real identity of Slytana Cooper. Tanya left as the movie's credit start rolling. I'm left after all the ending credits were finished.

-S-

Anna restated, "Well, Slytana, I finally picked a target. It's a Mantisiod."

Tina asked, "Well, what city are we heading too?"

Anna replied: "The City of Make Believe."

Tina replied, "Hollywood?"

Anna stated, "Got a safe house just outside of Bug Studio."

Tina replied, "The Villainess of Hollywood?"

Anna replied, "Yeah. She's also the Crime Controllers' Goon Trainer."

_"EPOSIDE 1: LIGHT, CAMERA AND MAYHEM!" _

_After a few hours of reading over the files, Anna told us that we were heading to Hollywood, the City of Broken Dreams for more then one third of Americans. They are some sad actors—some of them still act---but one of them had turn to a life of Crime. On the way, Anne told me the story of our sad story of our first Crime Controller member. Her name is Maria Bug. Born as Lyiria Man-Tis to a Florida Chinese-American family who were critics locate movies. Watching those movies—make he want to become an Actress. After completing college, Ms. Ma-Tis changed her name to Maria Bug joined in with the studios to make movies. She started as extra—and soon become a well-recognized figure in Hollywood. She played: wife, teenage kid, the hero's girlfriend, side-kicks, red-shirts, aliens, and villains. She kept hoping for a big break—and she got a lucky break in become a hero. But the critics rank her over the coals BIG TIME! She become a real villain using SFX and robotics of Hollywood to trick people into leaving locations—so she can pull off her crimes.. Using her vile gains, she builds and opens Bug Studios, her private studio and training grounds for Crime Controller's Goons."_

_-_T-

Slytana stated, "Well, not bad. So what are our goons patrol creatures?"

Anna replied, "It's seemed on the ground, she has small lizards and bulldogs. The bulldogs carry the flashlights and guns. Anyway, on the roof, you may see some birds as well as the small lizards. I need you to get inside her mansion to some recon photos. I like it to think Bentley made sure to add the camera to your B.I.C."

Slytana stated, "Well, I'm off."

Alex remarked, "Good luck!"

-TBC-

Well, we know what happen. I could make the adventure at the Japanese HQ longer then any other Cooper game. So I decide to add my first villainess to the game.

Logging off:  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
